


lost hearts

by jotsuko



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotsuko/pseuds/jotsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>affairs with nobles are never easy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i thought abt this in the bath tub while i was drunk(i still am) and its to help me get used to writing chapters more than 1000 words but i dont know if like, i'll write the whole thing out but ProbaBLy than ks

It had been a few weeks since the Inquisitor had risen victorious against Corypheus. Spirits were still high from the adrenaline, but it slowly was calming as the hold resumed its previous activities, now without the threat of the darkspawn magister looming over them. As it was, the Inquisitor was already swamped with work, what with the nobles now clamoring for her attentions and more and more letters from those still affected by rifts and dragons. She was working through the issues as quickly as she could, and had been leaving Skyhold almost immediately after she returned each time. It was exhausting, but she wanted to get the bulk of the work she had now done before even more work came from the Empress or any other noble who suddenly was interested in her and the work she had done.

All of the effort she put forth became worth it when she found her desk free of debris, letters and requests dealt with, leaving only personal matters or thanks yous. As they were unrelated to any sort of inquisition business, she could take her time replying to them. She took a deep, deep breath, and sat down, letting it sink in that she could actually rest for the first time since the green mark had attached itself, unwanted, to her hand. It pulsed as if insulted by her thoughts, but she ignored it and stood, pulling her gloves on as she made her way out of her bedroom. It was a little early, but she was sure she might catch Bull and the others at the tavern to spend time with them. Maker knew it had been a while.

"Hey, the boss is back!" She grinned when she heard Bull's familiar voice booming over everyone else. She basically sprinted over, not having to maneuver quite so much as she normally would because of how sparsely populated the tavern was.

"Oh man, it's good to be back." She sat down at the seat Krem pointed her towards, which happened to be right across from her 'bodyguard' and his boyfriend.

"Inquisitor." Dorian said from where he sat next to Bull. She nodded at him in acknowledgement, pretending she didn't see their hands clasped as she engaged them in light conversation.

As all things were intended to be in the Herald's Rest, the light conversation turned into loud, uproarious laughter and storytelling. The Inquisitor felt herself ease into it easily, as if she hadn't been unable to speak more than a few words to her best friends in the past few weeks. As it got later, Sera and Varric joined them, and Cole smiled happily from where he sat near the dwarf. Slowly but surely, the tense muscles in the Inquisitor's body relaxed on their own, and she finally felt peaceful, breathing easier. Being around her close ones had an amazing affect on her. It was like a homecoming.

Of course, she couldn't be given even a moment's peace, and she felt someone tap her on the back while she was enraptured with one of Varric's tales. When she turned she found a scout, likely one of Leliana's, standing behind her. He straightened himself up before he spoke, holding out a small parcel.

"A letter for you, ma'am."

"Ah, could you put it on my desk in my room? I'm a bit busy.." Which was a lie obvious to anyone, but she didn't want the night to end so quickly, at it seemed to have just started.

The scout shook his head, insistently pushing the package into her hands. "No, it's urgent. It's from your parents." He looked serious, so Leliana had likely deemed it as such.

With a sigh, she stood and took the envelope into a corner after excusing herself. After opening it, she found that they were separate letters, from different people all stuffed into one envelope. She looked them over, smiling gently as she did. It was simply her family members congratulating her on her victories and wondering when she would come visit. One of her sisters who had married before the conclave now had twins who were, as she said, "keeping me up late into the night with their screaming, wondering when their missing aunt will come to see them".

Although the letters were nice, she had yet to find anything that warranted it be labeled as 'urgent'. She finally got to the last one, a letter addressed from both of her parents. Like all the other letters, it started out with congratulations and happy stories from their lives since their last correspondence. All in all, the kind of letter you'd receive from normal, worried parents.

Until she got to the last few paragraphs, and her lips drew thin.

She took off in a run towards, Leliana's hideout, the worried calls from her companions left on deaf ears.

\- - -

As expected, Leliana was waiting for her, sitting at a table and looking over reports. When the Inquisitor came in, hands on her knees and breathing heavily after her run, she simply looked at her with calculating eyes. Trevelyan didn't want to look into them, fearful of whatever emotion might be concealed behind them.

When she did catch her breath, Trevelyan was slapped with a wave of thoughts too intense for her to truly understand them, and blurted the first comprehensible sentence that she thought of. "Have you told Josephine yet?" She cringed, sounding guilty even to her own ears.

Although she frowned slightly, Leliana's overall demeanor didn't change, and she stayed as cool and in-control a she normally did. "No. I thought it best that you be the one to tell her."

Trevelyan groaned into her hands. Relieved as she might be, she knew that telling her lover herself would be difficult.

"Why didn't you tell me, if you couldn't tell her?" She didn't miss the accusation in the undertones of her Spymaster's voice. She wanted to know if the Inquisitor had been stringing her friend along the whole time. Unable to think clearly, Trevelyan started pacing.

"If I thought it was something that meant immediate risk to my relationship with Josephine, I would have told you both." Trevelyan hissed, spitting the words at Leliana. She had hardly deserved that tone, but the Inquisitor was irritated by the news that had been thrown at her.

Angry for her friend, the redhead raised her voice and raised herself as if she made to stand."If you knew you were engaged-"

"I wasn't engaged when the conclave happened, I wasn't engaged when I was named Inquisitor, and I didn't know I was engaged until five minutes ago! It's not like I knew this would happen!" Trevelyan could hear herself getting louder and forced herself to quiet down before she started screaming. She ran her hands through her hair, resisting the urge to pull it out, and explained.

It was an old tradition for the Trevelyan household. The firstborns and heirs were able to pick their own spouse from a wide pool of people that their parents approved of, starting from the firstborn down. As that pool was picked clean, there were, of course, leftovers for the youngest to choose from. The younger children, who had not chance is gaining much of the family estate, usually relinquished their ability to choose their own spouse to their parents, who would choose someone to make sure they were cared for.

"I gave it up, because I was supposed to become a templar or a chantry sister anyways, and it wasn't likely I would end up married or attached to anyone in either of those positions. I did it when I was, what, thirteen or fourteen? I was young and didn't foresee that I'd end up here! Thanks to this fucking fiasco, I forgot about the whole damn thing, alright! I wasn't using Josephine until I was matched off, or whatever other awful things you think I'm capable of, alright?" She kept pacing, clenching her own hands to the point of pain.

She stopped pacing, looking into Leliana's eyes as her voice broke. "You have to believe me! I would never lie to Josie like that." Although too embarrassed to say it out loud in front of Leliana, even in her impassioned state, there was an unspoken 'I love her' hidden in her words, understood by both parties. Leliana's brow wrinkled again, but she relented, softening her expression with a sigh.

"What will you tell her?"

Trevelyan finally sat down, dropping into the seat across from Leliana. "The truth. Every bit of it. I'm not sure how, but she needs to know... Hopefully in a clearer manner than how I told you."

Leliana smirked. "This is ending up a bit like the situation with Lord Otranto, isn't it?"

The Inquisitor laughed softly, but without any mirth. "I wonder if there is a ritual to break this off. Tell me, is Josephine any good at swordplay?"

"Good enough." Her spymaster locked her in a sharp gaze and turned the conversation back to the problem. "Tell her. Soon. For your sake, and for hers, alright?"

"I will."

\- - -

'Soon' was later that very evening, after the conclusion of another war council. Leliana had kept surprisingly quiet, only speaking during her parts and only fixing the herald with a few looks. As Cullen left, Josephine called her lover over.

"My dear, would you care to eat with me tonight? We haven't been able to spend very much time together." She felt Leliana's eyes on her, but refused to look at anything but Josephine. She wouldn't put this off; it would be unfair.

She forced a bright smile on her face. "Of course. I'll get the food if you take care of the wine."

Dinner plans made, they parted ways. The Inquisitor notices that Leliana had left without her noticing. As she made her way down to the kitchens, she tried to think about how she would start the conversation. Would she let Josephine eat her fill, and then unleash her feelings, prolonging it further? Or would she say so from the beginning, risking an awkward night and being left alone with cold food? No, she would wait. If she could, she would enjoy her night with Josephine. Her family drama couldn't ruin a night they were both looking forward to.

It would just have to wait another hour before doing so.

Now carrying a simple wicker basket filled with enough bread, cheese, and meat for two, Trevelyan began the walk to her room, which now seemed much faster than it usually did. Before she knew it, she was in opening the door and stepping inside her room.

It was extremely dark, as it was late at night and lit only by the fragrant candles Josephine had lit. She had placed a blanket onto the floor for them to sit down, with a few pillows arranged artfully for lounging. Two bottles of wine and two glasses sat next to the seating area, glasses filled with the rich red. Josephine herself sat on the pillows, wearing the same clothing as she normally did but with her hair let loose in curls. She greeted the Inquisitor with a bright smile and tight hug, and Trevelyan momentarily forgot her own discomforts, melting into the embrace with a real smile of her own. When Josephine pulled the basket out of her hands to inspect it's contents, the Inquisitor looked at her lover's profile in the candlelight with unrestrained adoration. Josephine caught her, blushing and rolling her eyes when Trevelyan kissed her cheek again and complained that she might drop the basket.

"I love you." It was embarrassing to say, even after she had blurted it out in front of a crowd of onlookers in Val Royeux. Ignoring the heat in her face, she buried it into Josephine's curls, taking in the scent of whatever she'd used in it.

Josephine moved around so that one arm could wrap around Trevelyan's body. "And I love you, as well. Shall we eat?"

They set the food out picnic style on the blanket. Josephine complimented Trevelyan on the food selection and how glad she was that it would go well with the wine. They were quiet, for the most part, and Josephine spoke more about what she had recently dealt with from nobles. For her part, Trevelyan drained three glasses of wine quickly, keeping her attention on Josephine as she talked animatedly about her job. She was going to have to tell her, but she wasn't sure when. It had to be tonight, but how could she spoil such a pleasant evening.

"You've been rather quiet this evening, my love. Is something wrong?" She was snapped out of her stupor by Josephine's gentle touch on her arm. Dizzy with alcohol and nerves frayed, she found that every carefully constructed sentence she had thought up was suddenly lost to her.

"I'm engaged, Josie."

Her lover looked bewildered. "To me?"

Trevelyan blinked for while as it dawned on her that they'd had a very similar conversation once before, but with roles reversed. "N-No... Someone else. My parents... Setup a match or something... They told me today, in a letter... I'm sorry, Josie. I didn't know this would happen..."

Josephine wiped away the tears that have gathered onto Trevelyan's eyes and cheeks, laughing. "Is that why you've been so tense? I'm not sure how you've forgotten, but we had a similar situation before, remember. Nothing happened then, and I'm sure nothing will happen now. We will just have to break this one, just like we broke off mine." Josephine gently rubbed Trevelyan's head, lithe fingers massaging her scalp.

"You make it sound easy." Trevelyan whined, but she relaxed thanks to the gentle touches. "I didn't like fighting for your hand. What if I ended up all bloody and you saw me? That wouldn't have been cute. I don't want you to have to go through that."

"I stopped you,before it went too far. I know you'd do that same."

"Of course I would."

"Then it's a none issue. We'll work it out together, later. Right now, it's about the two of us, so please stop sulking. I'd like you to try this cheese I ordered from Nevarra. It goes quite well with this bread you brought." Trevelyan allowed herself to focus on her evening, pushing aside any lingering doubts she might have had, and enjoyed Josephine's company.


	2. letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trevelyan writes a letter to her parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so, I have a lot of excuses, and all of them involve school, since ive been dealing with high school graduation and application for housing and meal plans and. so much stuff but iwanted to update before i went to animazement/my birthday so i cut it a bit shorter than i intended and i'm writing a lot but ANYWAYS i'm really very sorry this took so long

_"Dear mother and father:_

_I am delighted to hear from you and my dear older siblings again. It's been so hard keeping regular correspondence with you all, thanks to that troublesome magister, but there should be no more significant problems regarding our mail. You will forgive me, however, if my responses aren't exactly well-written or fast, as I still have much work left over from our issues with Corypheus._

_I told him this in his letter, but you really are too hard on Jeoffry. If he really does love the both of them (and it truly seems like he does) I think you should support him. The outcome is that he chooses one, both, or neither, and it would ultimately mean his happiness, which has been precarious since he left the Order. Give my regard to Ophelia, and tell her screaming babies that their dearest auntie will visit them post haste. I know she's against it, but I do believe she should hire a maid or nanny, not to care for them full time, but to help her with the stress of it all._

_There is one issue that I'd like to discuss with you."_

Trevelyan stopped for one moment, looking at the sheets scattered on her desk where she had drafted what she would write for this specific passage of her letter. She picked up a specific paper, looking over the messy words and ink smudges. She sighed, dipped her pen in the inkwell, and continued.

_"You mentioned that you have procured a match for me. Personally, I never believed that this day would come, as I was to be bound to a life of service wherein such distractions would be unnecessary. I conducted some research on the family with the help of my Spymaster's knowledge, and found that the Madame is of Orlesian nobility. I would have never imagined either of you would willingly wed you child off to someone from Orlais! I suppose, if it were to be anyone. I alone would be the most accepting, since I am the only one who has spent long amounts of time in their courts._

_Jokes and fun aside, there is an issue. I'm sure you remember the Montilyets, the charming Antivan family we used to spend the summers with when we vacationed. As you might remember, the heir to the family, Josephine Montilyet, is the Inquisition's ambassador, who is a few years my senior. In the time of the Inquisition's life, the two of us have become rather close indeed. And yes, exactly in the way that will make Maxwell titter and poke fun at me like he did when we were younger._

_Mother, Father, I am quite fond of Josephine, and would go so far as to say I love her, perhaps as much as you love each other, if not even more. If you question the validity of my feelings after having been together for little over a year, I understand, but I do not wish to part from her to marry a woman I do not know. I am willing to fight for us to be able to stay together, have done just that, and will do so again._

_I love you dearly, and know that you would do your best to ensure my own happiness, and that is why I ask you to gently, in your own special ways, tell the Madame that I cannot marry her. I know that it is unprecedented, but a life spent thinking I would not marry has shaped me too much, and I sincerely can't bear the thought of leaving Josie._

_With all my love, and a prayer for your understanding, Inquisitor Evelyn Trevelyan"_

She reread it once, twice, and three times before she handed it over to Leliana to check it over once more. She decided against having Josephine look over it, somewhat embarrassed about the amount of feeling she put into her words. After her Spymaster gave her approval, Trevelyan sealed the letter with the Inquisition's seal and deposited it into a pile of her other outgoing letters before she could second guess herself. She handed it off to the messenger as she made her way to the tavern, looking worriedly as he placed it in his pack and prepared his mount.

"Hopefully, I didn't completely fuck my life over." She muttered, only slightly aware that she had said it out loud, and walked on unsteady legs towards the tavern.

It was a little early, and not even Bull and his Chargers were there to greet her, so she took a seat at the bar and ordered a tankard of something she'd heard was strong. Trevelyan knew perfectly well that drowning her worries in alcohol was not the solution to everything, but the company she kept (specifically a young altus from the Tevinter Imperium) did exactly that, and it was an ugly little habit she'd come quite attached to. By the time the Chargers showed up at the door, she was almost finished with her second tankard and on the edges of haziness.

"Your worship?" She turned her head slightly to the right, taking a few seconds to actually focus, and set her eyes on her favorite lieutenant.

"Well, if it isn't my little Krem Puff! What can I do for you?" Trevelyan grinned at her own joke.

Krem fixed her with a half-hearted glare. "Almost as bad as the chief. Lost points for using a food comparison, though." She laughed outright, and Krem continued to speak. "Anyways, a game of Wicked Grace is being set up in the room upstairs. Lady Josephine wanted me to ask if you would join us today?"

"Hmmmmmm.... I guess so? Sounds good. I'll head up." Krem nodded and made his way up and Evelyn pushed herself away from the bar. Trevelyan figured it was a rather bad idea to have agreed. Granted, she had won the last few times they'd played, reaping the benefits of her party's extra spending money (She usually gave it back, since her salary was larger anyways), but it would be easy to turn the tides out of her favor. Her inner circle wasn't usually the vengeful sort, but they would surely take advantage of her inebriated state, and she might end up just like Cullen. She hoped to remember to back out when she started losing, and not bet on the very clothes on her back.

When she arrived, she was greeted warmly by all those present. At the table sat the usual group of players, with the addition Madame Vivienne and a few of the chargers. Those who did not wish to play (or lose their clothing to Josephine as Varric had implied) sat at table nearby to spectate and participate in the banter. Trevelyan noted that Cullen sat with that group today, and smirked slightly when they made eye contact. He simply rolled his eyes and adamantly avoided her gaze from then on.

Josephine waved her lover over and gave her a dazzling smile after she sat down in the chair to her right side. They scooted their chairs together until their shoulders were touching and their hands could intertwine easily. After they were situated, Josephine turned to the group with bright eyes.

"Is everyone here? Are we ready to play?"

"Ready whenever you are, dearest." Trevelyan said, bumping into the Antivan's shoulder playfully.

"I'm about as mentally prepared as I will get, Ruffles." Varric said, not looking up but counting out his coins carefully.

Bull started shuffling the cards, and Dorian was caught trying to sneak a few from the pile almost immediately. After a few hands, the stories started with vigor, and the Inquisitor became distracted.

Trevelyan paid only half attention to the game, immersing herself instead in the conversation. She was taken by a sudden warm feeling, having made such close and strong connections during her time as Inquisitor. Some annoying little part of her reminded herself that it wouldn't last. The Chargers would want to go off and find more work soon enough and Dorian would likely leave when Bull did; Cassandra and Vivienne each had her own duties to attend to; Blackwall would not take his newfound freedom lightly; Varric longed to go back and help around Kirkwall; Maker knew if Sera or Cole would actually take her invitation to stay. Only her advisors were sure to remain, but the inquisition would end, eventually, and they'd all be parted. Her mood dampened for a moment, but she shook it off, not wanting to get caught up in the negative thoughts before her friends had even scheduled to leave.

Instead, she joined into the game with renewed vigor, joking animatedly and paying close attention to the things her friends said. She would not waste her time with them.

The night proved that alcohol did, in fact, inhibit Evelyn no matter how hard she tried. Her feet were cold from where they touched the floor and she was grumpy about her favorite bottle wine having been pilfered off of her, but she was smiling all the same. Wisely, though, she decided to drop out before she lost something truly important. With the only other likely contender out, the game was between Varric and Josephine, the former decided to drop out a little early, making a light jab at Cullen's own fate. The group slowly winded down, everyone parting for their own rooms. Trevelyan took Josephine's arm in her own as they made their way towards their separate rooms in silence.

"Leliana told me you wrote and sent the letter to your parents." Trevelyan did not look at her lover, simply nodding and knowing that the shorter woman was looking at her. "I wish you would have let me read it." The Antivan chastised playfully.

Evelyn scratched the back of her neck. "That might have been a bit... Embarrassing, darling. I professed her love a little, ah, dramatically. I don't remember it all, but I believe I threatened to fight them if they tried anything? I'm not sure it's a blur."

Josephine snorted in laughter that was only somewhat unladylike, but sobered up when Evelyn did not join in. "Oh, my, you were serious? You cannot tell me you actually threatened you own parents!"

The Inquisitor looked down at her lover when they stood in front of Josephine's door. "If fact, I am. It will be fine. They are no longer the heads of the house anyways. I just wanted them to know that I am serious about you." Josephine blushed, but reached up to pinch Trevelyan's checks in reprimand anyways. Trevelyan whined and held the offending hand to her face, fixing Josephine with a hard gaze.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course, just as much as I do you." Josephine used the hand not on Trevelyan face to hold her other hand.

"I don't think so. I probably love you more." Trevelyan removed Josephine's hand from her cheek and kissed her knuckles. Josephine rolled her eyes and squeezed her lover's hand, which was her sign to Trevelyan that she was getting tired and to hurry things along. She went along, taking care to move Josephine's hand away from her lips before bending her head to meet Josephine's mouth. It was quick, but it was passionate, and Trevelyan was sure she put more than enough of her love into the brief touch. When they separated, she watched as Josephine's eyes fluttered open, and how her smile seemed even wider than before. They let go of each other, and Trevelyan opened the door for Josephine, stepping back as she walked into her room.

"Goodnight, Herald."

"Good night, Ambassador."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realized this is like, the first 'real' romance fic ive written, and definatly the first i'm taking seriously. also romance embarrasses me i've never really written it before and i get all. mushy i apologize i'm trying ;_;


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. i'm really sorry about how late this was, but i've been packing for college and had to deal with uh. my preacher at church saying some Things recently that put me off my groove. so, heh, u know
> 
> i hope you like it tho!

A few weeks’ time, and she'd all but forgotten about the letter to her parents. Josephine had kept her quite busy with visiting dignitaries, parties to attend, and dates to go on. When she did remember the confession that was to be delivered to her family, she was sieged by a wave of panic comparable to her reaction to being in the Fade. When Josephine was nearby, the ambassador could recognize those moods and was by her lover’s side instantly, helping to soothe her with a few calm words and, if those were not enough, some reports to force her focus on anything else.

 

The reply finally came at, of course, a bad time. The Trevelyan family always had awful timing. The Inquisitor had been invited to a ball held by an Orlesian noble family with whom the Inquisition had recently made ties with. Although the party would be nothing compared to the stress of the masquerade at Halamshiral, it was necessary to act accordingly in order to cement a formal alliance with the Lord and Lady. The stress of the looming ball, coupled with the fact that it might be the last time she and her Inner Circle would all be together left uncomfortably heavy feelings within her gut. At the moment, her advisors were arguing over how many guards they should take with them. Troops movements always worked Cullen into a tizzy, and this time was no different. When he’d brought up soldiers, Trevelyan had promptly sat down in a chair and pulled out a book Dorian had lent her on magical theory. She couldn’t understand shit it was talking about, but it was better than listening to her advisors’ circular arguments.

 

“Commander, this is not Halamshiral. It is a small gathering in a family’s home! Bringing that many soldiers could be seen as an affront, making it seem like we do not trust the family to protect their own guests!” Josephine, ever civil, spoke in her sternest voice as she addressed Cullen, managing to keep her expression mostly neutral, with only vague disapproval written on her features.

 

“With all due respect, Ambassador, it’s still Orlais, and I do not trust any of the Grand Game’s players to sit idly when the Inquisitor is unarmed.” He was becoming irritated, and it was even more obvious in the face of Josephine and Leliana’s calm. “At least at Halamshiral, she had obvious cause to keep daggers on her person. This little get together compromises every safety plan I’ve used up until now.” Trevelyan knew better than to interrupt in the middle of such a heated debacle, but she had to agree with Cullen. Even if it was not the Winter Palace, the people they were meeting with were Orlesian nobles, and the Game’s practitioners. Keeping a weapon on her person would make her feel safer.

 

“Eve-... Lady Trevelyan will have all her companions with her for most of the night. They can keep an eye on her. I must also remind you that the Inquisitor is more than capable of taking care of herself, even without weapons, she is quite formidable.”

 

“Now you’re just flattering me!” Trevelyan said, taking time to glance up at Josephine from behind her book. “I bet you say that about all the girls.”

 

“Only you, my love.” Josephine had the audacity to wink at her, and the Trevelyan fought the urge to blush in response, instead smiling coyly and returning to the passage she had been examining previously.

 

Cullen cleared his throat unnecessarily loudly. “Moving on!” The Inquisitor rolled her eyes from behind her book. “I understand your concern, but a group of ten guards leaves us completely unprepared should an incident occur, and it’s likely something will happen considering Lady Trevelyan’s own luck.”

 

Trevelyan shrugged at that. He did have a point, she could not lie.

 

“If you are this worried about her safety, I could bring agents who could pose as servants for the evening. They could keep watch over Mistress Trevelyan.”

 

Cullen sighed. “You said the gathering was small, yes? I’m sure the family would notice unfamiliar servants roaming the halls.”

 

It was getting too loud for her to simply ignore them any longer, so the Inquisitor shut her book and stood.“You’re all simply talking circles around each other. This will get us nowhere.” She slowly turned her head so that she could look into each of her advisor’s eyes. “No one is offering up a real compromise, save Leliana. None of you even thought to ask _me,_ even though _I’m_ the one in danger.” The last bit of her statement came out as a bit of a whine, which served to dissipate the room’s tension as her advisor’s laughed.

 

“We’re very sorry, Inquisitor. How do you think we should proceed?”

 

She straightened herself, looking off to one side as she considered each of their plans. “Cullen, I appreciate your concern, but one-hundred guards is a bit much, especially with how small the guest list is. I will allow for twenty guards- I’m not done Cullen.” The Commander put his raised hand back down. “-and five of Leliana’s people can pose as servants to keep watch over myself and my Inner Circle.” Trevelyan turned a soft smile onto Josephine. “As long as the Lady Ambassador approves of this plan, of course?”

 

“It is more than reasonable, Inquisitor.” Josephine returned her lover’s smile.

 

“Wonderful, then! If we’re all set, I do have a few more reports I’d like to get done today.”

 

“Of course, Inquisitor.” With a nod, both Cullen and Leliana walked out of the war room. Trevelyan wrapped an arm around Josephine and the two walked to Josephine’s office, where most of Trevelyan’s own work was kept. Once they had started dating, Trevelyan had slowly started coming down to Josephine’s office, simply to spend time with her even if they had work to do. One of her excuses had been that she’d left reports in her lover’s office, and it would be a ‘waste of time’ to grab them and take them back to her own room, so she took one of the chairs near the fireplace and did her work there. As it was now, anyone looking for the Inquisitor would check Josephine’s office before paying a visit to Trevelyan’s own quarters, and many of her reports were left on the table nearest the fireplace.

 

Once settled in her seat (no one else was allowed to sit in it, so it was _hers_ now), the Inquisitor leafed through the new stack of reports that had been left for her. A lot of it was nonurgent, so she placed those in their own pile. For the others, she placed them in order of when she would deal with them, and she’d start responding to the most urgent quickly. The most pressing issue seemed to be with the Dalish clan she’d befriended, as it seemed they were being harassed by a group of unknown humans. She frowned, and started working through the letter in her head before putting pen to paper. She’d need to have some of the soldiers she had stationed in the Exalted Plains protect the group while another group would try to find the source of their problems with the clan. If all else failed, she’d visit the Plains again to deal with the issue herself.

 

The evening was a fruitful one, and she made a significant dent in the work laid out for her. It was relaxing, getting back to a schedule that was familiar and not worrying about the problems that her family had caused. Whenever she had a problem with a report she was drafting, Josephine was there with better wording or her own solutions for certain things. Her company was relaxing, theraputic perhaps, and she was able to sneak in kisses under the guise of helping the Ambassador with her own share of reports.

 

The sun was well past setting when Trevelyan decided to call it a night. She’d finished enough paperwork for her to justify going to bed early, just this once. She looked through her stack of unfinished papers one last time, and came to an envelope she had not noticed the first time, with a very familiar, broken, wax seal pressed onto it.

 

Her mouth twisted with distaste.

 

Trevelyan pushed aside the rest of her reports and stood, taking the finished ones with her and depositing them onto Josephine’s desk to review. “Love, I’m going to talk to Leliana for a bit.”

 

“Oh? Would you like me to come with you?” The Antivan was already beginning to move when Trevelyan shook her head. She stilled and sat back down, eyes betraying her confusion.

 

“It’s nothing urgent. I should be back soon If not, meet me in my quarters?” Josephine hesitated, but nodded slowly, accepting the kiss Trevelyan left on her hand before she retreated towards Leliana’s rook.

 

The few still in the main hall moved out of Trevelyan’s way as quickly as possible. It was one of few times where no one dared call out to her in the halls of Skyhold, a testament to her mood, so foul it was palpable. Even Varric, who had no trouble calming her down, only nodded in acknowledgement as she passed him. When she finally made it to Leliana, she was almost shaking in anger. The other woman revealed nothing with her own expression, even as the Inquisitor pointed a finger in her face.

 

“You opened it.” She held the letter out in front of her as evidence, glaring at her Spymaster, who gave away nothing with her expression.

 

“I open your letters more than I leave them unopened, Inquisitor. As you well know.”

 

“You had no right. It has my family seal, clear as day. You knew what was going to be in there, and you-!”

 

“Read it so that I would know what would be happening to my _friends,_ Inquisitor! So that I would have some sort of knowledge towards their fates. Do not act like you did not read Vivienne’s notes on that potion for the same reasons.” Leliana glared at her superior, eyes blazing in the way that frightened anyone with sense.

 

Leliana’s impassioned outburst startled Trevelyan enough that her anger calmed, albeit temporarily. Although the Spymaster had had some reservations regarding her and Josephine’s relationship, she considered them both friends, and worried for both their sakes. When she came back to herself, the Inquisitor was still upset, but not so much that her anger rolled off of her in waves any longer.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me? Why just shove it under the rest of my letters? You didn’t with the first one.”

 

“This one didn’t require your immediate attention, my lady. And if I had called you or given it to you directly, you would have panicked, and assumed it was something bad.” That gave Trevelyan pause. Assumed? Leliana giggled. “You haven’t even read it yet, have you? I was wondering why you would be in such a foul mood, considering the news enclosed in it.”

 

Trevelyan made a small noise in an attempt to mask her embarrassment, and pulled the letter out of the envelope. It was a short letter, no more than two paragraphs in length. She read each word slowly and carefully.

 

_“Your father and I have, of course, heard of the many rumors surrounding you and certain members of your Inquisition, and had simply assumed they were just rumors. That is our mistake. The Madame and her family might be disappointed once we tell them the match between their daughter and the Inquisitor has been called off, but they will surely find another illustrious young man or woman to marry the girl off to, if she does not find someone of her own like you have. Give our regards to your lady and Ambassador. I have missed the Montilyet family and visiting them over our summers. Your entanglement will be as good excuse as any to visit._

 

_Your dearest parents, who would support you in anything,_

_Lord and Lady Trevelyan”_

 

“Are you crying?” The Inquisitor was jolted back to reality by Leliana’s concerned voice and a tentative tap on her shoulder. In place of answering, Trevelyan sobbed and latched onto Leliana, who spluttered at the unexpected contact.

 

“Sweet Maker, I thought they’d be upset. I worried all this time for nothing. You can’t believe…” She took a deep breath and she tried to calm herself down. It wouldn’t be good for the people who might still be in the hall to see their Inquisitor crying after she’d just run upstairs in anger.

 

“I’m sure it was very hard on you, Inquisitor. Now, if you don’t mind?” Her Spymaster, obviously uncomfortable, pushed at the arms wrapped around her. Trevelyan relented reluctantly, only to grab her by the upper arms and pull their faces closer.

 

“I’ve got to tell Josie! Andraste’s tears, this has been eating me up! I’m sorry for how I treated you. I know you are just worried for Josie. I’ve got to go now!” She quickly kissed both of Leliana’s cheeks and took off down the stairs with a skip in her step. In the hall, she took the time to give Varric (who looked like he was about to retire for the night) a squeeze that might’ve killed him if she held him for too long. She ran all the way up to her tower room and threw open the door.

 

Josephine was sitting on the couch, hair down like it normally was when she was preparing for bed, dressed in her nightgown, and examining the pages of one of the books they’d borrowed from the library. Seeing her there filled Trevelyan with a sense of pride and absolute joy, and when Josephine acknowledged her presence with a look, she was spurred into action.

 

The Inquisitor walked up to the couch and effortlessly took Josephine into her arms. The Antivan let out a shocked ‘oh!’ and dropped her book when the Inquisitor started spinning the two of them, giggling the whole time.

 

“What has gotten into you, my love?” Josephine asked breathlessly once Evelyn had gotten too dizzy to keep spinning them. The other woman simply giggled, struggling to keep herself and Josephine up as the room spun around her. She ended up slipping on Josephine’s book, launching them backwards. Josephine landed on Trevelyan’s stomach and Trevelyan bumped her head, but she was too giddy to feel pain.

 

“Inquisitor! Are you alright?” Josephine quickly got off of the other woman’s stomach and helped her sit up.

 

“Never better, darling!” Trevelyan latched onto Josephine and peppered her with kisses, prompting an embarrassed chuckle from her.

 

“I assume the meeting with Leliana went well?”

 

“It did! Their was a letter from my parents, and you know what, sweetheart? My mother said that they’ll support us, Josie! They’ll start talks with the Madame and her own to call off the engagement.”

 

“I told you it would work out, did I not?” Josephine smiled brightly and pinched her lover’s cheek.

 

“You did, my dear, you did. Oh, what did I ever do to deserve you?”

  
“Hmmm… I do wonder about that.” She laughed at the look of mock-shock that crossed the Herald’s face before giving her a light kiss on the cheek. “Whatever it was, I’m yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways, pda makes me physically sweat
> 
> thanks for reading!!


	4. Fantastic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this is late and short. sorry just had a family death so i'm +1000pt depression and all. i'm hoping the next chapter will be up later this month/early november to make up for this :')
> 
> also i started da:o n my tabris and amell own my ass

Trevelyan might have worried about the Madame’s response to the marriage ending, had she not been pulled right into preparations for the next ball. Josephine had specifically requested that she dress in the Orlesian fashion instead of in the Inquisition formal wear for that specific event. Orlesian fashion, like the people, was extravagant and completely ridiculous, so she had to undergo many more fitting sessions than what was required in her previous experience. The Inquisitor was also in charge of her Inner Circle’s attire (after forcefully taking the duty away from Josephine), so she was quite busy.

 

Three weeks after her parents declared their intent to nullify her marriage, Trevelyan was taking a final once over of the groups attire. They would be setting out for Orlais the very next day, and she wanted to make sure that everything was at least passable. If needed, minor alterations could be made once they got the inn they were staying at for the duration.

 

Josephine came into her chambers as she and a few servants were mending Sera’s leggings, which the young elf had torn off after her fitting. Trevelyan did not look up from her work as the Antivan stepped in front of her, preoccupied with a tear near the seams. “What brings you here so early in the morning, Josie?”

 

“Darling… Do not be upset…” Josephine was using her diplomat voice, a tone that was able to calm even the most irritated of people. In Trevelyan, who had known her long enough to catch the subtle change, it had the opposite effect. It gave her a sense of foreboding, and she physically tensed when she turned to her lover. She set her work aside, still sitting as Josephine came to rest on her own knees in front of her.

 

“What is it, dearest?” She found her hands reaching for Josephine’s before she could think, and held them tight while searching her lovers’ face. Could it be another letter? It was always a damned letter with these people.

 

“Your parents sent a letter,” Of course “Explaining that they meant to close off your engagement. The parents did not take it well, but there is no news of the Madame’s reaction. It is expected that they will make things difficult.”

 

Trevelyan’s hands tightened around Josephine’s fractionally, and hers squeezed back in kind. “I…Cannot say I’m surprised, but I had been hoping they would be as easy to win over as my family had been. Is that all?”

 

“Well…” Fantastic. There was more. “I have just received the guest list, and.. It seems that your betrothed and her family will be in attendance at the ball…”

 

A beat of silence. “Maker’s red-hot balls.” One of the servants, a younger one called Tart, snorted into their hands while the head seamstress made a noise of disapproval at the curse. The Inquisitor had almost forgotten that they were there, but it did not startle her. Most of Skyhold had seen her hold Josephine, and curse in ways far worse than that.

 

That didn’t stop Josephine from giving her a slap on the hand with an embarrassed look on her face. Trevelyan grinned back sheepishly.

 

‘’Cancelling now isn’t an option, is it?” Josephine didn’t bother to reply, and the seamstress grunted in disapproval again. “So, no. That’s fine to.” She pulled Josephine up onto the couch next to her, knowing that being seated on her knees on the stone floor would not be good for her.

 

“You are taking this rather well.” Josephine said, worry on her face but amusement in her tone.

 

“On the contrary! I’m screaming inside. This is like Halamshiral over again, except there will be an entire noble family actively trying to kill me instead of a bunch of lackeys and one noble prick. It will be fun! Nobody’s truly threatened my livelihood since Corypheus died! You’d think I might’ve scared them off or something.”

 

Josephine laughed. “Then, I’m glad you aren’t letting the situation get to you.”

 

“Of course not, my dear. I am the epitome of collected.”

  
An hour later, when she was all alone, Trevelyan opened her balcony window and screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i sat on this for SO LONG, not only bc depression but bc i didn't know hoe jealous i could make josie but keep her in character? i feel like my writing of josie is shaky at best anyways but! u know!
> 
> sorry for the long wait, and thank you for your patience

Trevelyan glided through the groups of Orlesian with skill and grace one could only learn with a noble upbringing. As much as she had dreaded the night when she found out about the Beauvrai family making an appearance, she had been able to immerse herself in courtly intrigue almost immediately. Without the threat of the Empress’ fate hanging over everyone’s heads, it was almost fun. Very few of the guests present felt the need to talk down on the Inquisitor or her Circle, seeing as they were not in the presence of the Empress and had few to impress. Plus, it was a birthday celebration for the youngest of the house. The Great Game was put on hold, or at least toned down for the festivities.

“Inquisitor!” Dorian called, giving her an excuse to leave a rather boring conversation with a younger nobleman. She allowed him to kiss her hand before making her way over to her companion, who raised an eyebrow when she came close enough.

“I’m surprised you allowed him to flirt with you for so long, and kiss your hand? My, the Inquisitor is surely being relaxed today.” He passed her a flute of champagne, which she sipped daintily before replying.

“He’s still in school, my dear. If he was any older, I might not have been so lenient, but he’s so new to the Game. Why embarrass him on one of his first formal outings?” She smiled, watching the young man try his hand with another young noble. “Also, do not pretend you’ve not been flirting pretty heavily with about everyone here, Messere Pavus. Your lover boy will be sore at you for that.”

Dorian grinned behind his flute. “Hopefully, I’ll be the one sore come morning.”

The Inquisitor spluttered into her drink and made a dramatic gagging sound. “Ew, Dorian! Maker, I hate you.”

“No you don’t.” He gave her a paternal pat on the arm.

Her eyes narrowed at him. “Depends on the day.” He laughed, and they both drained the rest of their champagne. A wink from Dorian and he was off, dazzling whatever noble first decided to speak to him. Deciding that she had been away from her love for too long, Trevelyan slowly walked around the ballroom, looking around casually but also trying to portray that she had somewhere to be to avoid the attentions of any more nobles.

Josephine was on the side of the ballroom, making small talk with a lesser noble. Instead of the (terrible, ugly) red formal wear she and the rest of the Inquisitor’s circle had worn at the Winter Palace, she wore a long blue gown with golden accents. It made Trevelyan’s heart stop (but really, everything involving Josephine did). She loitered a few feet away until the noble decided to leave her ambassador be. Evelyn grabbed a few small cakes off a nearby tray and walked over to her love.

“All is well, ambassador?” The Inquisitor took pride in the way Josephine’s body relaxed when she heard her voice. She held out one of the bite sized cakes, which Josephine promptly relieved from her.

“It would be better if these people weren’t trying to pry for details about our relationship, darling.” Josephine took a quick look around and, deciding the coast was clear, shoved the little cake into her mouth. Trevelyan rolled eyes. She knew Josephine had eaten very little that day.

“Why wouldn’t we be the talk of the town? You managed to nab the most eligible bachelorette in all of Thedas.” She passed Josephine the second cake, which was eaten with the same amount of enthusiasm.

“So I have been told.” Josephine dabbed at her mouth with a handkerchief she had seemingly pulled from thin air.

“Truly, you lucked out. But I suppose I have, as well.” Evelyn wrapped an arm around Josephine’s shoulders, and the latter relaxed into the touch. The moment was a nice one, now that the nobles had had their fill of interrogating the two and were off discussing business.

At the top of the staircase, the announcer took an audible breath. “Announcing Mademoiselle Beauvrai, heir to her family’s estate, and company.” The name had both women tensing up and snapping away from each other, shocked. Full of dread, Evelyn looked towards the staircase, trying to pick out the Mademoiselle from the crowd that surrounded her.

It took very little time to discern who she was, even though the Inquisitor had not met her formally. Her skin was dark, hair black and curled instead of stuffed within one of the strange poofy hats many other noble women wore. She wore a silver mask that did not cover her mouth. The dress she wore was a deep purple, and edging on gaudy. She remained at the top of the flight of stairs for a time. She seemed to be looking for someone, but only when she locked eyes with the Inquisitor did Trevelyan figure out who. She felt nauseous.

The woman calmly made her way to the Inquisitor, likely unaware of how tense the other woman was becoming. Once in front of the Inquisitor, she took up her skirts and curtsied, to which Trevelyan bowed in response, almost hesitantly.

“Mademoiselle Jacqueline Beauvrai, your worship, or should I announce myself as your fiance?” Jacqueline had announced herself loud enough that a few nearby nobles turned their heads to her in interest. Her mouth curved into a devilish sort of smile, and Trevelyan felt her self control wane as a wave of anger passed over her. The gall. News would have certainly reached this woman’s family of the nullified arrangement, and putting it out into the public could cause scandal when it was inevitably cancelled. Evelyn did her best to even out her emotions, making sure her displeasure did not show on her face.

“What can I do for you, Mademoiselle?” Trevelyan asked, speaking slowly so that she wouldn’t spit out the sentence. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Josephine looking at the pair. To anyone else she would seem fine, but her posture was rigid and her expression pinched. Leliana was with her, calm and collected as always, but holding one of her arms in a very tight grip. The Spymaster nodded fractionally towards the Inquisitor, who couldn’t meet her gaze completely.

“My, is it too much for a woman to ask her future bride for a dance?” She smiled and held out an arm. The nobles looked to the Inquisitor expectantly when she didn’t automatically respond. Accepting would be confirming the rumors already spreading, but refusing would be social suicide. Although the Inquisition had taken care of Corypheus, she could not risk angering the court.

With a sharp smile, Trevelyan took her arm. “So confident in your dancing abilities that you think to sweep me off my feet that quickly? You should at least take me to dinner before deciding we are to be wed.” It was not the greatest way to diffuse the situation, but many nobles would likely think that the woman was simply a bold flirt. At least, that was the plan.

Jacqueline said nothing, allowing herself to be led to the dancefloor. They waited for the song to begin before bowing and beginning their steps.

“Is that your ambassador?” Jacqueline asked a bit into their waltz.

“Yes, she is.”

“Ah, I had wondered what my competition looked like. She is quite fetching. And, I must say I love that dress on her.” Jacqueline mused, openly staring at Josephine.

“Oh, that she is. And it really is not much of a competition.” Trevelyan said, smile light although her tone betrayed her feelings. There were still many eyes on her person. When she spun the Mademoiselle, she looked up to see Josephine and Leliana looking at them. Leliana was talking to her, likely muttering words of encouragement, but the Antivan’s expression was… worryingly blank and almost guarded.

“I’d ask why that is, but the tense situation around my household tells me as much.”

The rest of the dance was spent in silence. As the song ended, Jacqueline briefly glanced over to where Josephine stood, now alone and holding an empty wine glass. Evelyn followed her gaze and tried to give her lover a smile. Josephine simply turned her head and moved away. Evelyn felt a twinge of annoyance, mostly directed at Jacqueline for taking her away from Josephine, but also at herself for letting her actions worry her. The feeling quickly turned to anger, and the Inquisitor found that she would rather be anywhere but in the building.

“I tire of dancing, and the air grows hot. Follow me to the balcony, Mademoiselle.” The Mademoiselle said nothing, quietly following the Inquisitor at her own lazy pace.

“Out with it. What is your game?” Trevelyan asked as soon as they were on the balcony, staring out into the open air.

“Game, my lady?” Jacqueline asked innocently enough that Trevelyan might have been fooled had she been in a better mood.

“Oh, please. You aren’t a fool and neither am I. I know word has reached your family about our nullified engagement. So out with it. Are you hoping that creating a public scene will force me into marriage? Do you hope to damage the Inquisition’s reputation when the news comes out and paint yourself the victim? I’m very curious to know why you won’t just leave me be.” Trevelyan spat out is a harsh whisper, glaring over the terrace into the gardens, gripping the railings as tightly as she dared.

Jacqueline did not turn to face her, instead pulling out a fan and waving it near her face. After a few moments of silence, Trevelyan was almost ready to snap at her, but she spoke again. “I’m not sure why you are so against our engagement. It could prove advantageous to your family and mine.” The woman insisted, but somehow kept her voice neutral throughout.

“I am against it because I am with someone else, which you very well know.”

“And?” It seemed the Orlesian woman was one to push. “I would not stop you from having a mistress if you so choose-

Trevelyan spun to look at her so quickly that the Mademoiselle jumped. “If you know what's good for you, you should stop speaking. Now.”

Jacqueline stared at Trevelyan outright, expression unreadable. The Inquisitor felt a twinge of fear. Vague threats were acceptable in the Game, but an open threat, said aloud where anyone could come and hear? A line had been crossed, and it put herself and her companions in danger of scrutiny.

For a few moments, there was absolute silence between the two women. And suddenly, Jacqueline guffawed. She laughed so hard that she almost bent over the railing with the force of her laughter. Trevelyan stood shell shocked.

“Oh Maker, sw-w-eetheart, I a-almost feared for my life f-for a second! Y-y-you looked so- HA!” She snorted and fell against the railing, Trevelyan automatically moving to help her stand up straight. She was still stunned, and held the Mademoiselle until she could stand up again.

“Thank you, dear. I apologize for that.” Her voice had taken on an airy quality, as if she still hadn’t taken in enough air. She leaned against the the railing, grin much more open and inviting than it had been before.

“What was…?” Trevelyan prompted, wishing for an explanation for the odd behavior.

“A test, darling. To see how you truly felt about being married off to the Beauvrai family.”

“A test? Then you aren’t...?”

“Oh, no, I am Jacqueline, but you needn’t worry about me. I am as invested in this marriage as you are. By that, I mean I am not. At all. No offense, of course. You’re a wonderful woman, I’m sure.” Seemingly comfortable with Trevelyan, Jacqueline's posture relaxed and her voice took on a less formal tone, probably learned from a babysitter or tutor who had raised her.

“But, if you don’t like the arrangement, why are your parents continuing to fight mine about it?”

“My family simply does not care about my opinion as much as yours does. They could use the boost in prestige. You see, even though you are a simple Marcher, you are the Inquisitor. Might help their trading prospects more.”

“Of course, I do not find that a satisfying enough reason for me to tie myself down, and when I heard my parents arguing about your attempt to nullify the arrangement, I became hopeful. However, because I had yet to meet you, I had no idea if I could trust you. So, I came, I prodded, and here we are.”

“You could consider acting, my lady. You’d make excellent work of it.” Evelyn breathed, feeling her tension drain away, quickly replaced by fatigue. “I swear, I cannot take you Orlesians and your flair for the dramatic.”

“But it is worth it, yes? Now you know you have any ally outside of the Inquisition itself. An insider, in fact. Although, I suppose I am sorry for causing you such stress. But, we two do have things to discuss, do we not?”

\-----

After a few more minutes, the Inquisitor and the Mademoiselle walked back into the ballroom, the former much less tense than she had been when walking out. She looked through the crowd before her eyes landed on Josephine’s form, and she began walking towards her, Jacqueline in tow.

“Inquisitor, there you are. I became worried when you left the dance floor and went elsewhere without telling me.” Josephine smiled brightly as she met the duo in the middle. Before Trevelyan could say anything in response, Josephine had latched onto the Inquisitor’s right side, inserting herself between Jacqueline and Evelyn. The Mademoiselle, for her part, looked confused as she let herself be gently bumped away from Evelyn’s immediate right. Trevelyan looked at Jacqueline over Josephine’s head, trying not to look amused at the unexpected display of possessiveness. 

“Do you still have things to discuss with the Inquisitor, Mademoiselle?” Josephine asked, the perfect image of civility, despite the out of character display.

“Actually, there is something she needs to discuss with us both, darling.” Evelyn patted one of Josephine’s hands, and nodded towards Jacqueline to speak.

“My dear Ambassador, I can assure you that you will have to quarrel with me involving my engagement with your Lady Inquisitor. As I told her out on the balcony, I do not support my family’s decision. That is all I meant to tell you.”

Josephine put a hand to her face, clearly mortified as the realization dawned on her. “Oh, maker… The way I acted just now… “ Evelyn laughed, and Josephine smacked her arm, face pinched in embarrassment. She turned back to Jacqueline. “My lady, I must apologize to you, I’m not sure what came over me.”

“Oh, I know, you know, we all know. It’s quite natural to be.. Ah, worried when one is confronted with a perceived rival. However, I do hope we two can get along from now on.” The Mademoiselle smiled.

“Yes, I hope so as well.” Josephine said, loosening her grip on Trevelyan’s arm and shaking Jacqueline’s hand with her unoccupied hand.”

“Of course, my dear. Anyways, I must greet some of my acquaintances, and I see a rival about that I must antagonize. We shall be in touch soon. Inquisitor. Ambassador.” She nodded to the duo before disappearing into the crowd.

“Josie, you scared her.”

“I did no such thing!”

“The look you were giving her could’ve killed Corypheus. I wasn’t even on the end of it, and I was shaken. See! That one! She couldn’t get away fast enough.”

“You had ample time to stop me, but you didn’t!” Josephine protested, but she calmed herself with a sigh. “I must admit, however foolish I feel now, knowing your betrothed is a willing ally eases my mind.”

“You and me both, honey.” The pair stood in silence before Josephine became bored of it.

“Well, we do have a while more before we need to return to the rooms we are staying in. A dance, Your Worship?” Josephine bowed in an almost comical manner.

“It would be my honor, my dearest.” Evelyn answered with a giggle and a curtsy, and the two were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jacqueline was, originally, supposed to be a very intelligent and picky rival for josephine but i thought that might be too obvious to write so i overhauled the idea. also, i hate writing women fighting over a potential love interest haha
> 
> i can't properly end chapters? i think all of them have ended with dialogue lmao
> 
> thank you and i hope you liked it <3

**Author's Note:**

> *dabs on them*


End file.
